


Sable pistola

by Hessefan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que Rinoa se había apersonado para invitarlos a la fiesta Seifer había estado actuando raro. Tanto Viento como Trueno lo advirtieron, pero no eran de inmiscuirse directamente en los asuntos personales del "jefe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sable pistola

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¿Se imaginan si Final Fantasy fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Square-Enix.

Desde que Rinoa se había apersonado para invitarlos a la fiesta Seifer había estado actuando raro. Tanto Viento como Trueno lo advirtieron, pero no eran de inmiscuirse directamente en los asuntos personales del "jefe".

La celebración sería llevada a cabo dentro del Jardín de Balamb, anclado en Fisherman Horizon. En un primer instante Viento creyó que Seifer no asistiría, pero cuando se vio siendo arrastrada junto a Trueno llegó a la conclusión de que a Seifer le ocurría algo grave.

Retornar al Jardín era imbuirse de recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros incómodos y pocos, pero valiosos, felices.

—¿Por qué era que estábamos acá? —preguntó el rubio con fingido desinterés. Lo sabía, las palabras de Rinoa se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente.

—Squall y Rinoa se comprometen, hombre, qué memoria —respondió Trueno pasándole un vaso con, seguramente, contenido alcohólico.

—Míralo —bufó Seifer dándole un sorbo—pavoneándose de aquí para allá con la Lionheart.

—Es que tampoco puede dejarla en cualquier lado, hombre, una espada como esa.

Y como si los hombres recién entonces reparasen en la presencia femenina que los acompañaba, la miraron al unísono, porque era claro que más allá de ser una mujer de pocas palabras, estaba más callada de lo habitual.

—¿Envidia? —musitó la dama, bebiendo de un sorbo la dulzona bebida.

—¡¿Envidia? ¡¿De ese _cara cortada_?

Trueno estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Viento apenas esbozó una sonrisa.

Como si recién cayese en la cuenta de lo estúpida que había sonado su acotación, suspiró. Él también era un cara cortada, pero con más estilo ¡por Hyne!

—No sería nadie sin mi —se jactó el rubio—, yo le enseñé a pelear. ¡Yo lo hice hombre! —otra vez calló de repente, eso último había sonado muy extraño.

La nueva carcajada de Trueno, que enseguida cesó al sentir la mirada asesina de su superior, se hizo oír en todo el salón. Viento en cambio comenzaba a vislumbrar el quid de la cuestión. Podía ser envidia por ver que Squall había alcanzado todo aquello que a Seifer le había importado un ápice en el pasado. ¿Era igual con Rinoa?

—Soberbia —reflexionó ella arqueando las cejas, en un gesto de resignación.

—Y no sería "el jefe".

Seifer arrugó el ceño ante las apreciaciones de los dos, y extendió el vaso para que su compañero le sirviese más.

—Exceso —reclamó la dama incorporándose un poco para alcanzar el vaso y quitárselo.

—¡Ey! ¿Quién te nombró mi madre?

La mirada de ambos era intimidatoria, Trueno optó por reír mientras que Seifer le reclamaba más alcohol. Sí, terminaría borracho como una cuba, y después pediría hacer el examen de Seed, a ver si de esa forma y en ese estado era más capaz de acatar las órdenes y ser un niño dogmático como lo era ese _Comandante_ sin personalidad, devenido a _diva_ del Jardín y de todo el jodido mundo.

—Esto está tan aburrido, hombre, que me creo capaz de bailar —Trueno se acomodó en la silla quedando en una pose desgarbada.

—Vayan —se desligó Seifer—, yo prefiero quedarme aquí y emborracharme.

—Pereza —la chica se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué onda, Viento? —agudizó el rubio, mosqueado con ella y esa capacidad de tocar fibras sensibles con tan solo unas palabras—¿Hoy el tema es "pecados capitales"?

La carcajada estentórea de Trueno fue solapada por la música.

—¡Ira! —exclamó Viento señalándola a Rinoa, la cual a lo lejos lucía radiante de felicidad, colgada del brazo de su flamante y apático novio.

¿Es que Seifer no se daba cuenta de que valía mucho más que _eso_? ¿Qué merecía más que _eso_? ¿Qué un hombre de su talla era poca cosa para una mujer de ese estilo? Podía aspirar a más, Dios, y no ser tan patéticamente evidente.

—Yo más bien diría "celos" —se animó a decir Trueno, algo jocoso gracias al alcohol quizás.

El codazo que recibió en las costillas le hizo encorvarse.

—Ey, ustedes dos ¿qué les pasa? —reprendió el rubio haciendo uso de su autoridad.

Trueno parecía dispuesto a acotar algo, pero la mirada de Viento le hizo pensar dos veces en hacerlo.

—Tengo una para ti —bromeó Seifer, sonrisa mediante. Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle a Viento en el oído—: Lujuria. Es mi pecado favorito.

—Borracho —se ofendió ella, señalando el contenido del vaso que Seifer aferraba como si del Santo Grial se tratase.

—Creo que necesito… ir al baño —mintió Trueno, tratando de escaparse de la situación.

—No —espetó ella tan firmemente que se quedó quieto en el lugar.

Le tocó el turno a Seifer de reír escandalosamente. Las mejillas rojas de la dama podían deberse por efecto del alcohol, o por el efecto que siempre le provocaba Seifer.

Él valía mucho más de lo que creía. Él valía mucho más que eso. Borracho o no, ella se encargaría de demostrárselo.

Seifer se preguntó entonces que sería de él sin esos dos. En especial de Viento quien era capaz de decirle mucho con tan sólo gestos. Mujer de pocas palabras, pero concisas y efectivas.

Dejó de mirar el sable pistola que Squall cargaba en la cintura y sonrió. No, no le molestaba nada de eso, ni siquiera que con su aburrida forma de ser hubiese podido conquistar a Rinoa de la manera que él en un pasado no pudo. Al contrario, en el presente se lo agradecía. Ahora podía valorar lo que tenía cerca.

* * *

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  _No, no me acusen de bashing, Squall me cae muy bien, pero dado que es una viñeta de Seifer no pueden pretender que le tire flores a él y a Rinoa. Es una perspectiva un poco injusta._


End file.
